nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Countdown
Countdown (also referred to as Chapter 4: Countdown) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Countdown is a medium sized map, set within the Dark Order's supply station in Russia, which was converted into a missile silo by the Dark Order in preparations for a final assault on the Rebellion of Realms. The map has quite a few distinctive location, and features a total of three different levels to the whole base. Spawn Players will spawn in at a small workshop at the lowest point of the entire base. Directly in front of the player's spawn is the large warhead, which can be seen through the rest of the map. Within spawn, the player can purchase the M14 and Ranger, both costing 500 points each. Helping Hand is located next to an unusable workbench, costing 1500 points in co-op, while costing only 500 points in solo. There is also debris blocking the staircase leading up to the first floor, which can be removed for 750 points. Hallway / Research Lab The hallway is a small area that connects spawn with the research lab. At the end of the hallway is the main staircase and a door costing 750 points that leads into the testing area. In the hallway is a closed metal door, revealing an inactive elevator. Once power is restore, the door will open, revealing the Pack-a-Punch Machine. In the hallway just before the main staircase is the Skorpion, which can be purchased for 750 points. Within the research lab is one of the four Mystery Box locations, as well as the W1200 for 750 points. There are also several chunks of Unistone scattered on the tables of the lab as well. The map's only Der Wunderfizz machine is also located within the lab. Through the use of the Der Wunderfizz machine, the player can obtain Fallout Enhancement, Sugar Rush, Blade Master, and Proximity Ping, all of which do not physically appear in the map due to the map's size. Testing Area The testing area is a small room that contains a pool of liquified Unistone. Inside this room is the initial Mystery Box location, as well as the MP5 for 1000 points. At the back of the room is an open door, which leads to a ledge that allows players to drop down into the spawn area. Speed Loader is located here along this passage, costing 3000 points. Main Staircase The main staircase is one of the most key locations in the map, serving as the link between the rooms within the map. At the top of the staircase when coming up from the first floor, the player will have to pay 1250 points to open debris, allowing access to the second floor. If the player continues going up from the staircase from the second floor, there will be another pile of debris, costing 1500 points. Opening this debris will allow players to access the top of the silo. On one of the walls of the staircase is the M4A1, costing 1500 points. Storage Hall Upon reaching the second floor of the base through the use of the main staircase, the player will end up in the storage hall. There is also an open door to the right of the staircase that leads into the testing overlook. The storage hall is filled with several different crates and boxes, as well as more samples of Unistone. Stopping Power is located in here, costing 2000 points. The M40A3 is also available, costing 1250 points. Testing Overlook The testing overlook is essentially a balcony overlooking the testing area from above. There is a door that can be opened for 1500 points, leading to the launch control center. Opening this door will also remove the debris found in the storage hall, and vice versa. Launch Control Center The launch control center is one of the main points of interest within the map, as the some of the map's main easter egg steps are performed within the room. The map's Power Switch is located here, as well as Human Shield, costing 2500 points. There is also the XM-LAR, costing 1500 points, as well as one of the four Mystery Box locations. The room serves as the arena for the final boss fight at the conclusion of the easter egg, with the passages leading back into the storage hall and testing overlook being blocked off by debris during the fight. Silo Roof Behind the debris costing 1500 points at the top of the main staircase entirely is the silo roof. The area is mostly circular in shape, allowing for easy training methods around the open silo. Marathon Runner, costing 2000 points, and the final Mystery Box location are both situated here. The Lynx CQ300 can also be found on the opposite side of the silo hatch from the Mystery Box location, costing 1500 points. Story After three days of traveling, the rebellion would find themselves trudging through the Ural Mountains in Russia in search of the Dark Order supply station, which was recently converted into a missile silo as part of the Dark Order's final attempt to purge the world of the rebellion forces. Not long after, the team discovers the entrance to the base, which was a lone metal door in the side of a small hill. Higgins then unveils a Black Hat PDA system, explaining that he can use it to hack into the base's power grid and allow them access. Upon using it, the base's power abruptly turns off, with gunshots soon echoing through the base. Realizing that they've unleashed the Dark Order's undead experiments within the base, Higgins orders the rebellion to ensure no one left the base while signaling to Daniela, Patrick and Jacob to follow him into the base. Inside the base, the team finds that the station is in total chaos as the undead soon overtook the base. Daniela then reminds the others that their primary objective is to secure the base and locate Nictis. The team then proceeds to fight through the station, where they are successful in restoring the base's power. Utilizing the Dark Order's creations to their advantage, the team proceeds to slowly capture the base. While this happens, Jacob proceeds to tap into the base's communications systems, where he is able to broadcast a message to rebellion forces within Europe and soon the world, saying that their time to overtake the Dark Order has greatly tipped in their favor, requesting any nearby forces to assist in the capture of the Dark Order supply station. Elsewhere within the base, the remaining members of the Dark Order open up a secret vault, where they awaken Nictis' greatest supersoldier, Enigma. The Dark Order explains to Enigma that it is his top priority to launch the warhead within the base as per Nictis' request. Nodding to his creators, Enigma emerges from his chamber and ferociously fights through the undead, where he is able to reach the launch activation terminal. Meanwhile, the team is launching flares from the roof of the silo to signify that they've captured the base when the base's PA system announces the activation of the warhead. Fearing the worst, the team rushes back inside of the base, where they see a hologram of the warhead being projected from the terminal. Attempting to disarm the warhead, Enigma emerges, attacking the team in a ruthless battle. As the team battles Enigma, he constantly banters about their future, saying that while Nictis is strong, there is another being out there that will tear apart the universe in search for a greater purpose. While Enigma is distracted, Jacob is able to place a piece of C4 on Enigma's back. Detonating it, Enigma is soon destroyed, severing his head in the ensuing explosion. As the countdown reaches the last 30 seconds, the team desperately attempts to stop the launch. Patrick then notices that there is a spot on the terminal that could let them place Enigma's head within the terminal. Picking up Enigma's head, the team places it in the slot. As Enigma's eyes turned blue, the terminal deactivates, stopping the countdown and disarming the warhead. Moments later, rebellion reinforcements arrived to fully secure the base. As the team celebrates their victory, Higgins notices a world map lying on the table, marking Dark Order bases around the world. Higgins then interrupts the celebration, saying that they're heading out soon. Daniela questions what he was planning, with Higgins responding that it was time to pay Nictis a visit, revealing that his base and overall new home was located in the heart of Berlin, Germany. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points * Ranger - 500 points * Skorpion - 750 points * W1200 - 750 points * MP5 - 1000 points * M40A3 - 1250 points * M4A1 - 1250 points * XM-LAR - 1500 points * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Take control over the Dark Order supply station and prevent the launch of the warhead. Gallery Countdown SpawnRoom.jpg|Spawn. Countdown ResearchLab.jpg|Research lab, between spawn and the main staircase. Countdown MainStaircase.jpg|The main staircase, with the entryway into the testing overlook visible to the left. Countdown TestingArea.jpg|The testing area, connecting the main staircase to a one-way passage to spawn. Countdown StorageHall.jpg|Storage hall connecting launch control with the main staircase. Countdown TestingOverlook.jpg|Testing overlook, connecting the main staircase with launch control and overlooking the testing area. Countdown LaunchControl.jpg|The launch control floor, accessible from the storage hall or the testing overlook. Countdown TopSummit.jpg|Top of the silo, accessible by climbing to the top of the main staircase. Countdown RocketView.jpg|A view of the warhead. Trivia * The map is derived from the Villain Base from Season 4 of the game Fortnite. Category:Rebellion of Realms